


How That Taste(HIATUS)

by erenshowersforme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Eren Yeager, Bartender Jean Kirstein, DJ reader, Dubious Consent, Eren wakes up and chooses violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Banter, Infidelity, Men will be men girl yes HIM too!, Not so sweet Bertolt, POV Third Person, Please don’t fuck your coworkers!!!, Possessive Behavior, Reader addressed by a nickname, Slow Burn, They all college kids, Work husband/wife, Workplace Drama capitalized on the D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenshowersforme/pseuds/erenshowersforme
Summary: Reader’s life is perfect, she has the best boyfriend, a good job. Then, Eren Yeager, abruptly starts working at the same club as a bartender. He makes her realize maybe her life was actually boring as hell, and he’s going to drive her crazy.PAUSE ok so i found out 2nd person not as intimidating as i has thought so ima fix this shit into 2nd pov its gonna be hiatus for sometime tho ngl my bad yall im probably gonna revamp this whole shit too bc i hated it €£{€]€\£]|£]¥
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	How That Taste(HIATUS)

Bass boosted, deafening music boomed, the mood set from the dimmed neon lights. The dance floor was filled with a sea of bodies; Memorably beautiful women with equally pretty outfits—and men.

The girl at the DJ booth wore white Beats headphones as she knowingly pressed the buttons on her DJ controller. Like silk, she smoothly transitioned the song into a current club banger, and swayed along. This was as exciting as it was going to get, working at a nightclub on a Saturday night.

The song reached its climax, causing her to irresistibly twist her hips sharper, getting a little too lost in the music. When she was facing the booth once more to continue mixing, her eyes were caught by a pair of pretty eyes — piercing green, she could tell even with the lighting. They belonged to a man, a surprisingly good looking one at that. He had long hair, shoulder length, nice eyebrows. 

She wanted to look away, it was another pretty boy in a crowd, nothing special, she would say—however, she was pinned by the intensity of his gaze. Okay, she smirked and tilted her head while she still danced, and blew him a kiss. 

Her booth was surrounded by a couple bouncers to protect her from harassers, so she allowed herself to be brave. She had nothing to worry about.

She finally tore her eyes away and she continued where she left off with her daydream, envisioning herself under the soft sheets of her bed. One hour and thirty more minutes, and she can get the hell out of here.


End file.
